The Life Of The Ender Princess
by mythany stone
Summary: Edelia is The Ender Princess, she loves her family and her subjects but while visting the world she meets Steve who thinks she's a normal player named Elle, she falls for him but soon finds out she must marry someone she doesn't love in the end will she pick her Kingdom or her love?
1. A Chance Meeting

**Hi this is my first Minecraft fanfiction so please go easy on me, i have skins for every character on but anyway this is told mostly through the Ender Princess' point of view so i hope you enjoy**

**EPOV**

I sat there brushing my purple hair when another Enderman brought another Gold Block "here you go princess" he said in Ender **(A. language Ender People speak)**  
"thank you" I said,  
he teleported away and my sister Creepelea **(A.N. The Creeper Princess and the 3rd youngest)** came in,  
"Endelia,** (A.N. The Ender Princess and the youngest)** you told Aracna **(A.N. The Spider Princess and the 2nd youngest )** you would hang out with her" she said,  
"i'm sorry I forgot but i'm getting ready to leave can you ask Zombella** (A.N. The Zombie Princess and the oldest)** ?" I said,  
"but she wants to hang out with you" she said,  
"i'm sorry but i need to go" I said,  
"where?" she asked annoyed,  
"to The End my Ender Dragon is getting lonely" I said,  
"well than bring her with you" she said,  
"I can't she is scared of him remember?" I said,  
" well then go somewhere else" she said,  
"ok fine how about we go to The Nether?" I asked,  
"ok you can go to the parkour place and you can visit Aunt **(Queen)** Witheren and Uncle **(King)** Ghast** (A.N. not their real Aunt and Uncle just friends of their parents)**" she said,  
"ok i'll go get her" I said.

I walked down stairs and found Aracna playing with her pet Cave Spider,  
"hey Aracna want to go to The Neather?" I asked.  
"sure" she said.  
"lets go" I said,  
she grabbed onto my arm and I teleported us to The Neather.

"Endelia?" I heard,  
I sighed "Hello Blaze **(A.N. The Prince of the Neather and son of Queen Witheren and King Ghast)** " I said annoyed that he was here,  
"I have seen you here in a while" he said,  
"well i've been busy" I said,  
"well I was thinking maybe we could go to a Stronghold or something?" he asked,  
"sorry, i'm SUPER busy" I said, "oh ok then" he said,  
"come one Aracna lets go" I said pulling my sisters arm,  
"what was that all about?" she asked,  
"what was what all about?" I asked,  
"you like totally turned him down, why?" she asked,  
"because i don't like him" I answered,  
"but he likes you" she said,  
"well he is so annoying he brags like crazy and always wants to show off his "skills" "I said,  
"well maybe you should give him a chance" she said,  
"yea, no thats not a good idea" I said walking a little faster,  
"why?" she asked,  
"because after one date he'll start calling me his girlfriend and that would be tourture" I said.

We got to the parkour place and saw that it was closed for remodeling,  
"oh well I guess we'll have to come some other time" she said,  
"yea, lets go home" she grabbed on to my arm and we teleported to our house,  
I went up to my room and desided to try on some of my Skins I was trying on my regular girl skin when and Endermen ran into my room,  
"Princess" he said quickly, "what?" I asked consurned,  
"there was a murder" he said,  
"are you serious?" I asked,  
"look" he pointed to my Laptop screen where I saw and Enderman laying on the ground big cut in his chest "oh no, i'm going to find the cause of this" I said.

T teleported to the world and ran to the Enderman "what happened who did this to you?" I asked very angry that someone had hurt one of my Endermen,  
"Princess run save yourself" he laid down and closed his eyes,  
"no" I said,  
"hey!" I heard I quickly jumped up and saw a man in a sky blue shirt "thats my kill" he said,  
I was shocked I had never seen him before,  
"who are you?" he asked,  
"my name is E-e" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth,  
"Elle?" he asked,  
"yes, my name is Elle" I said I don't know why I said that,  
"nice to meet you, my name is Steve" he said,  
"nice to meet you too, but I um have to go" I said quickly I ran through the forest and teleported home.  
"What happened?" Aracna asked,  
" nothing it was an accident with a cactus" I said,  
"well father has some very exciting news so you better go change and see him" she said,  
I walked to my room thinking about what happened,  
when I saw him I felt this spark and it confused me,  
I changed and walked to the throne room.  
My mother Queen Hostila was sitting next to my father petting a Silverfish,  
"hello my dear Endelia" my father King Herobrine said,  
"hello father" I said,  
"I have wonderful news" he said "we are going to combine The Nether and our world",  
"really I asked,  
"yes and so that means you and Prince Blaze will be married" my mother said,  
"what!" I yelled.

**So i hope you liked it **

**Review Follow And Favorite**

**~Mythany Stone**


	2. Speck Of Light

**EPPOV**

"WHAT!" I yelled,  
"now darling don't shout" my mother said sturnly,  
"but I can't marry him, I won't !" I yelled ,  
"dear please be resonable" my father said,  
"why can't zombelle do it she's the oldest" I asked,  
"yes but she is too old for him" my mother replied "by 2 years" I said,  
"your only a couple of months" my father said,  
" I won't marry him!" I shouted,  
I turned and ran ignoring the prostests of my parents as soon as I turned the corner I teleported to the world.

I sat on a cliff overlooking the sea when I heard something behind me,  
"there you are i was wondering what had happened to you" I heard Steve said,  
"I had to go I had some Steak I needed to eat" I said "I was worried a Zombie had gotten you or something" he said sitting next to me,  
"I don't worry about Zombies" I said looking at the sparkling water,  
"cool" he replied,  
we sat there for a while but I heard Thunder and ran under a Tree as it started Raining,  
"hay are you ok?" he asked,  
"yea just fine" I answered compleatly lieing,  
" are you afraid of rain or something?" he asked,  
" yea, you could say that" I answered,  
I heard Blocks being placed and looked up I saw a small Hut "come on in" he said,  
I ran into the Hut and sat down,  
"you ok?" he asked "yea, thanks" I answered "good" he said smiling,  
the look on his face was something I had never seen before it wasn't the look a parent would give you it was a look only someone very special would give you,  
we sat in that Hut for a while talking and laughing until the Rain stopped,  
"can I walk you home?" he asked holding out his hand,  
"i'd like that" I replied taking his hand,  
we walked outside when I remembered I didn't have a house,  
"oh I forgot something" I said running back in the Hut,  
I pulled out my Phone and called one of my Endermen,  
"Hi this is Endelia I need you to make me a house nothing to fancy just something small" I said,  
"yes miss" he said,  
I hung up and ran outside,  
"ok, i've got it" I said,  
"good, so where is you house?" I pulled out my phone and saw the Enderman had given me the cords,  
"these are the cords" I said handing him the phone,  
"ok cool" he replied,  
we laughed and chatted the whole way there and when I saw the house I reminded myself to teach the Endermen the defenition of small because it was HUGE"wow" he smiled,  
"you like it?" I asked, "do I?" he said,  
we explored the house and we were having lunch when my sister called,  
"where are you? Dad is throughing a fit" she said,  
"why?" I asked,  
"because your not here" she said,  
"fine i'm coming" I said,  
"you better be" she said,  
"i'm sorry I need to go"I said,  
"it's ok thank you so much for lunch" he said, "no problem" I said,  
"can I see you again?" he asked,  
"how about tonight?" I asked, "perfect, see you tonight" he said,  
he quickly bent over and kissed my cheek,  
"bye" he said walking out,  
"bye" I said waving,  
there was a feeling in my heart and I knew in and instant that I was is love.

"Where have you been?" my sister asked me,  
"I was nowhere" I said,  
"well come on Blaze wants to ask you something" she said pulling my arm,  
we got into the room and I saw blaze was talking to my mother "oh there she is" my mother said pointing to me,  
"you look beautiful" he said kissing my hand,  
"thanks" I replied I didn't want to be there "well I need to ask you something" he said taking my hand and leading me over to the balcony,  
" when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful mob in the whole world" he said holding my hand,  
"so will you become my bride"? he asked,  
"well... um... i... um...one sec" I said,  
I went to run but he grabbed my hand nd pulled me back,  
"you didn't give me an answer" he said "thats because i don't have one yet" I replied "well you should just say yes" he said,  
his eyes had flames in them as he pulled me closer "i'll tell you this princess you will be my bride because your little boyfriend is now locked inside a stronghold and if you don't marry me i'll kill him" he said I was shocked I slowly nodded he slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my forehead,  
"good girl" he said.

**5 Days Later**

"Go try it on" Aracna said handing me the wedding dress she made "ok I will" I walked up to my room and put on the dress,  
tears pricked at my eyes as I thought of Steve all alone in the stronghold and I couldn't go looking for him because now everyone had their eyes on me,  
I walked down teh stairs and heard my mother talking to Blaze,  
"he is getting alot of eye of ender and i'm worried" my mother said,  
"he won't have enough, besides soon it will be too late" Blaze replied,  
I was going to hear more but Aracna looked at me and smiled,  
"you look stunning" she said teary eyed "thanks" I replied,  
"well I better finish with the details" she said,  
I took off the dress and gave it back to Aracna who took off to finish the sewing,  
I desided to look in the library for info on what Blaze meant by "too late",  
I knew eye of ender could help you locate and open the ender portal but I didn't understand what that has to do with anything,  
I looked more into it and found a book titled "Weaknesses Of The Mobs",  
I flipped to the page that read "The Ender Princess"  
"this young woman controls all of the ender people and can speak ender,  
the ender dragon is her pet but it has a secret if it is destroyed it will turn the-" I couldn't read anymore because Blaze had come and grabbed the book,  
"come my princess, we need to go to the practice wedding" he said putting to book on the higher shelf,  
he pulled me along and we walked to the throne room where my mother, fater and sisters were waiting smiling and teary eyed,  
"lets get this over with" I muttered.

**5 Hours later**

"finally" I sighed jumping on my bed,  
the practice wedding went 2 hours longer than it should have,  
now I could get back to the library,  
I walked in and locked the door then I grabbed the book and flipped to the page I was on "if it is destroyed it will turn the Ender Princess into a Speck of light"

**Cliffhanger, what will happen? will she sneak out to find Steve of leave him in the stronghold? and will she marry Blaze? find out next time :)**

**~Mythany**


	3. The Secret Of The Ender Dragon

**Ok i'm really happy with all of the nice comments everyone left me and also my keyboard flips out sometimes so any missing letters are not my falt anyway enjoy.**

I dropped the book and covered my mouth with my hands,  
speck of light? "Darling, are you in there?" Blaze said I said nothing hoping he would go away...but he didn't he started to burn down the door I quickly ran into the storage closet and hid it was like a player hiding from a creeper, very scary he found me "why are you hiding? he asked grabbing my wrists and pulling me out of the closet,  
"I was um just-" I stuttered "don't lie to me" he said tightening this grip on my wrists,  
"let me go" I said trying to pull away from him,  
I pulled away and ran "come back here!" he yelled after me I did the only thing I could do I ran into my room and locked the door "come out darling don't make me come in and get you" he said from the other side of the door I quickly put on my Elle skin and teleported to the world I walked along the beach and tryed to clean my head but all my thoughts were on Steve I started crying and sceaming "BLAZE! COME HERE!"  
"yes my dear" he said coming behind me "if I marry you, you must let Steve go" I said "how about...no" he said,  
he grabbed me and took me back to the castle "the wedding is tonight at sundown" he said "go get ready" he pushed me into my room and locked to door I picked up the dress and put it on I cryed as I looked in the mirror "i'm so sorry Steve" I sobbed I had to get him out of there so I grabbed a stack of eye of ender and teleported to the world.

I had just shot my 58th eye of ender and I was running down I turned to pick up to one I dropped when I saw a diamond sword the player grabbed my neck and slammed me into a block of stone "what do you want?" he said, I couldn't see who it was but I knew his voice from somewhere "please i'm trying to save my friend" I said "a likely story" he said I remembered the voice and as I opened my eyes I saw my hopes were true Steve was standing infront of me "Steve?" I said "how do you know my name?" he asked "it's me Elle" I said, hoping he would reconize me "E-Elle?" he said letting me go "Elle!" he yelled hugging me "Steve, I thought Blaze had hurt you" hugging him back "Blaze?" he asked looking me in the eyes "my fiance, he told me he locked you up" I said tears of joy runnign down my cheeks "you have a fiance?" he said eyes wide "yes but it doesn't matter now what matters is that your safe and I promise i'll never let him hurt you" I said "but wait your the ender princess, your Endelia" he said "yes, i didn't want to tell you because i thought you would have hated me" I said hoping he wasn't angry "how could I ever hate you?" he asked brushing the hair out of my eyes,  
we both leaned in and were about to kiss when Steve was carried away from me "No!" I screamed "how dare you try to take my wife from me" Blaze said to Steve "so your her fiance?" Steve said "I should have locked you up when I had the chance" Blaze said "and now your going to be locked up forever"  
"BLAZE STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could "what?" he asked "please let him go" I sobbed tears streaming down my eyes "you'll just run back to him" Blaze said "no, if you let him go I promise i'll stay with you forever and i'll never leave you" I said Blaze looked at me and then at Steve "fine, but if I ever see you here again-" Blaze said setting Steve down "you won't, I give you my word" I said Blaze let steve go and walked over to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and we started to walk away when Steve came up behind Blaze and tryed to kill him,  
Blaze shot a fire charge at Steve "no!" I yelled running to Steve "Endelia, you can't marry him" he said "shhhhh" I said "no, I need to ask you, when is the wedding?" he asked "tonight" I said "then tonight you will be trapped, and i'm not going to let you be trapped" he said holding my hand " but if I don't marry blaze then you'll be trapped" I said "if you leave then i'll be trapped by lonelyness forever" he said "come on" Blaze said pulling me up "let me go" I protested Blaze picked me up and flew away ignoring my proteses and screams.

**SPOV (Steve's Point Of View)**

I saw Blaze take her away and i instantly felt grief I should have told her I looked down and saw that Blaze had dropped a book titled "Weaknesses Of The Mobs"  
I picked up the book and saw that one page was bookmarked The Ender Princess I read through it and saw something wierd at the end it read "The Ender Dragon is her pet but it has a secret if it is destroyed it will turn the Ender Princess into a Speck of light"  
I was afraid that blaze was planing to kill the enderdragon but then I found out he was doing the opposite the page looked like it was two pages stuck together I peeled the other off and saw it was the same page but with one thing different it said "The Ender Dragon is her pet but it has a secret if it is destroyed it will turn the Ender Princess into a normal player" after I read that I had one thing on my mind

I needed to destroy The Ender Dragon.

**And scene, I really hoped you liked it i love this story to death and I absolutly adore it when I get nice reviews so thank you everyone that reviews and reviewed.**

**~Mythany**


	4. The End or The Begining?

**I'm really happy with all of the nice reviews and so I decided I would finish this story **  
**Enjoy**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own the End Poem Julian Gough does.**

**EPOV**

"Endelia, you look so beautiful" my father said holding out his arm

"thanks daddy" I said taking his arm,

I couldn't take my mind off Steve

"i'm sorry" I whispered,

my father could see the sadness in my eyes and sighed "i'm sorry too" he said patting my shoulder

"about what?" I asked

"about you being unhappy" he replied

I looked at him and smiled "there isn't anything you can do"  
we walked down the isle and I saw my mom and sisters on the verge of tears,  
I saw my uncle Notch who agreed to wed me and Blaze,  
and I saw my future,  
being a housewife in the neather with Blaze bossing me around all the time

I was scared.

"we gather here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matchremony" Notch said I wanted to be in the world with Steve but I was stuck in the chapel with Blaze I never said it but i knew it in my heart,  
"if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" Notch said

The words flew out of my mouth without of my mouth "I love Steve"

"what?" Blaze said tightening his grip on my hand

"i'm sorry Blaze but I don't love you and I never will" I said removing my hand

"my heart belongs to Steve "  
I turned around but Blaze grabbed my arm

"your not getting away from me" he said

I screamed as he burned my arm

"what did you do?" my father said pushing Blaze away from me

"he burned her" Zombelle said

"get him!" my sisters yelled as they tackled him

but then I had a vision,

I saw Steve digging a hole strait down with full diamond armor and a diamond sword he was going after The Ender Dragon

"I have to go" I said "I need to stop Steve"

I teleported to The End and saw that steve had already destroyed all the towers and was trying to hit the dragon

"Steve stop!" I yelled but he didn't hear me I was something yellow fly by and saw Steve fall to the ground Blaze was trying to kill Steve,

Steve was hitting the dragon and dodging Blaze but Blaze hit him and Steve fell "NO!" I screamed running over to Steve

"I'm sorry Endelia" he said

"don't be" I replied

"no, I should have told you that-" he said taking a small breath

"that what?" I asked

"that I-" he closed his eyes and didn't finish

"no" I whispered "don't leave me"  
"your mine now" Blaze said I saw that the dragon was weak one more hit from the sword whould have done it

I grabbed the sword and stood up

"what are you doing?" Blaze asked

"something I should have done a long time ago" I replied walking to the middle of The End

"here Ender, Here boy" I called Ender turned around and flew torwards me

"Endelia stop!" Blaze called I knew what would happen but I didn't care,  
a world without Steve wasn't a world I wanted to live in,

Ender was a few blocks away from me "i'm sorry" I whispered and looked away and before I knew it Ender was turning into a speck of light just like I was,  
I layed down on the ground and waited to disappear I got really tired and fell asleep.

**SPOV**

woke up and saw Endelia with my sword she looked away and hit her dragon it started glowing and disappering and Endelia was on the ground,

"Endelia, are you ok?" I asked running over to her but she was asleep,  
her eyes shot open and radiated a purple light she started to float up and her purple hair started turning brown her clothes changed too and soon she floated back to the ground she wasn't Endelia anymore she was Elle.

**EPOV**

I woke up to someone calling my name,

"Elle" I heard

I opened my eyes and saw that Steve was looking at me with a worried look in his eyes

"your awake" he smiled

"your ok" I said hugging him

"yea and so are you" he said

"but I don't understand I was suppost to turn into a speck of light" I said looking at my hands

"Blaze made that up, your now a normal player" he said helping me up

"I-I am?" I asked looking at myself

"yes and now we can be together" he said

"and we will be together" I said

"Elle I-"  
"Steve I-"  
"love you" we both said We kissed and I felt a happieness I hadn't felt in years

**1 month later**

"do you Steve take End- I mean Elle to be your wife?" Notch asked

"I do"  
"and Elle do you take Steve to be your husband?" Notch asked

"I do"  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"  
we kissed and everyone clapped I laughed and we walked out of the chapel together

"oh wait" I said I turned and through the bouquet which led to a big fight between my sisters

"good luck Elle and remember well always be there for you" my mother said

"I love you" I called me and Steve stepped into the minecart and rode off,  
and as I rested my head of Steve's shoulder and fell asleep and I dreamed a strange dream, all I saw was black but I heard voices.

**I see the player you mean. **

_Elle?_

**Yes. Take care. It has reached a higher level now. It can read our thoughts. **

_That doesn't matter. It thinks we are part of the game. _

**I like this player. It played well. It did not give up.**

_It is reading our thoughts as though they were words on a screen.  _

**That is how it chooses to imagine many things, when it is deep in the dream of a game. **

_Words make a wonderful interface. Very flexible. And less terrifying than staring at the reality behind the screen. _

**They used to hear voices. Before players could read. Back in the days when those who did not play called the players witches, and warlocks. And players dreamed they flew through the air, on sticks powered by demons. **

_What did this player dream?  _

**This player dreamed of sunlight and trees. Of fire and water. It dreamed it created. And it dreamed it destroyed. It dreamed it hunted, and was hunted. It dreamed of shelter.**

_Hah, the original interface. A million years old, and it still works. But what true structure did this player create, in the reality behind the screen?_

**It worked, with a million others, to sculpt a true world in a fold of the ! $#&%#%, and created a $^$%&^%#$ for ^% #&UT$$#, in the #$# &*^%$. **

_It cannot read that thought. no. It has not yet achieved the highest level. That, it must achieve in the long dream of life, not the short dream of a game.  _

**Does it know that we love it? That the universe is kind?**

_Sometimes, through the noise of its thoughts, it hears the universe, yes. _

**But there are times it is sad, in the long dream. It creates worlds that have no summer, and it shivers under a black sun, and it takes its sad creation for reality. **

_To cure it of sorrow would destroy it. The sorrow is part of its own private task. We cannot interfere.  _

**Sometimes when they are deep in dreams, I want to tell them, they are building true worlds in reality. Sometimes I want to tell them of their importance to the universe. Sometimes, when they have not made a true connection in a while, I want to help them to speak the word they fear. **

_It reads our thoughts.  _

**Sometimes I do not care. Sometimes I wish to tell them, this world you take for truth is merely $# %$ $ and $#$%#^$, I wish to tell them that they are T$^F$#%$ in the $$#F$%^. They see so little of reality, in their long dream. **

_And yet they play the game. _

**But it would be so easy to tell them... **

_Too strong for this dream. To tell them how to live is to prevent them living.  _

**I will not tell the player how to live. **

_The player is growing restless.  _

**I will tell the player a story.**

_But not the truth. _

**No. A story that contains the truth safely, in a cage of words. Not the naked truth that can burn over any distance. **

_Give it a body, again.  _

**Yes. Player... **

_Use its name. _

**Elle. Player of games. **

_Good. _

**Take a breath, now. Take another. Feel air in your lungs. Let your limbs return. Yes, move your fingers. Have a body again, under gravity, in air. Respawn in the long dream. There you are. Your body touching the universe again at every point, as though you were separate things. As though we were separate things. **

_Who are we? Once we were called the spirit of the mountain. Father sun, mother moon. Ancestral spirits, animal spirits. Jinn. Ghosts. The green man. Then gods, demons. Angels. Poltergeists. Aliens, extraterrestrials. Leptons, quarks. The words change. We do not change. _

**We are the universe. We are everything you think isn't you. You are looking at us now, through your skin and your eyes. And why does the universe touch your skin, and throw light on you? To see you, player. To know you. And to be known. I shall tell you a story.**

_Once upon a time, there was a player. _

**The player was you, Elle . **

_Sometimes it thought itself human, on the thin crust of a spinning globe of molten rock. The ball of molten rock circled a ball of blazing gas that was three hundred and thirty thousand times more massive than it. They were so far apart that light took eight minutes to cross the gap. The light was information from a star, and it could burn your skin from a hundred and fifty million kilometres away.  _

**Sometimes the player dreamed it was a miner, on the surface of a world that was flat, and infinite. The sun was a square of white. The days were short; there was much to do; and death was a temporary inconvenience. **

_Sometimes the player dreamed it was lost in a story._

**Sometimes the player dreamed it was other things, in other places. Sometimes these dreams were disturbing. Sometimes very beautiful indeed. Sometimes the player woke from one dream into another, then woke from that into a third. **

_Sometimes the player dreamed it watched words on a screen.  _

**Let's go back. **

_The atoms of the player were scattered in the grass, in the rivers, in the air, in the ground. A woman gathered the atoms; she drank and ate and inhaled; and the woman assembled the player, in her body. _

**And the player awoke, from the warm, dark world of its mother's body, into the long dream.**

_And the player was a new story, never told before, written in letters of DNA. And the player was a new program, never run before, generated by a sourcecode a billion years old. And the player was a new human, never alive before, made from nothing but milk and love.  _

**You are the player. The story. The program. The human. Made from nothing but milk and love. **

_Let's go further back. _

**The seven billion billion billion atoms of the player's body were created, long before this game, in the heart of a star. So the player, too, is information from a star. And the player moves through a story, which is a forest of information planted by a man called Julian, on a flat, infinite world created by a man called Markus, that exists inside a small, private world created by the player, who inhabits a universe created by... **

_Shush. Sometimes the player created a small, private world that was soft and warm and simple. Sometimes hard, and cold, and complicated. Sometimes it built a model of the universe in its head; flecks of energy, moving through vast empty spaces. Sometimes it called those flecks "electrons" and "protons". _

**Sometimes it called them "planets" and "stars". **

_Sometimes it believed it was in a universe that was made of energy that was made of offs and ons; zeros and ones; lines of code. Sometimes it believed it was playing a game. Sometimes it believed it was reading words on a screen.  _

**You are the player, reading words...**

_Shush... Sometimes the player read lines of code on a screen. Decoded them into words; decoded words into meaning; decoded meaning into feelings, emotions, theories, ideas, and the player started to breathe faster and deeper and realised it was alive, it was alive, those thousand deaths had not been real, the player was alive  _

**You. You. You are alive.**

_and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the sunlight that came through the shuffling leaves of the summer trees _

**and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the light that fell from the crisp night sky of winter, where a fleck of light in the corner of the player's eye might be a star a million times as massive as the sun, boiling its planets to plasma in order to be visible for a moment to the player, walking home at the far side of the universe, suddenly smelling food, almost at the familiar door, about to dream again **

_and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the zeros and ones, through the electricity of the world, through the scrolling words on a screen at the end of a dream _

**and the universe said I love you**

_and the universe said you have played the game well  _

**and the universe said everything you need is within you**

_and the universe said you are stronger than you know  _

**and the universe said you are the daylight **

_and the universe said you are the night _

**and the universe said the darkness you fight is within you **

_and the universe said the light you seek is within you  _

**and the universe said you are not alone **

_and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing  _

**and the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code **

_and the universe said I love you because you are love. _

**And the game was over and the player woke up from the dream. And the player began a new dream. And the player dreamed again, dreamed better.**

_And the player was the universe._

**And the player was love. **

_You are the player. _

**Wake up.**

"Elle?" Steve said shaking me awake,

"hmm?" I relied getting up,

"we're here" he said helping me out of the minecart,

I looked up and I saw the hut,

"it's nothing much but..." he said walking over to it,

"no, it's perfect" I smiled

"lets go inside" he said,

I heard a noise behind me and smiled

"just give me a second" I said,

he walked into the hut and I turned, walked through a couple of tree and there I saw an Enderman,

I nodded my head torwards him and he nodded back "i'm glad your finally happy princess" he said "me too" I replied looking and my new house.

I now know that minecraft doesn't have an ending

only a begining.


	5. New Beginnings and New Trouble

**Hello people of minecraft it's me again i desided to make a sequal, yes a sequal, i really hope you guys like it :)**

**(disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own minecraft...yet)**

"Mistress, I have news" a Skeleton said walking up to the princess, "well what is it?" she asked, "it's about your youngest sister" he replied, "what is it?" she asked "she was just married to a man named Steve" he said scared of her reaction, "Steve, I remember him, my first crush stolen from me, well I wish Endelia the best" she said calmly, "really?" he asked confused, "of course, I want her to be very happy with him" she replied seeming more and more relaxed, "while she still can, because she won't have him for long", "What do you want us to do princess?" he asked, "nothing, for now we wait" she answered, she got up and walked torwards the library "hear this, I don't care how long it takes Steve will be mine and I will become The Skeleton Queen" she laughed.

**1 Year Later**

**EPOV (Elle's point of view)**

"come on!" I said standing on my toes to reach the apple, "need some help?" I heard from behind me, "hello lewis" I said rolling my eyes, ( Lewis is an Enderman and one of Elle's best friends) "well do you?" he asked, "no i'm fine" I said getting closser to the apple, Lewis grabbed to apple easily and handed it to me, "show off" I muttered, "you know it" he replied laughing, "so why are you picking all these apples anyway?", "my family is coming over for dinner on Friday and I want everything to be perfect" I said walking back to the house, "oh yea it's you and Steve's 1 year wedding anniversary" Lewis said following me into the house "i'm really excited" I I said putting the apples in the chest, "well I better head off before it starts to rain" Lewis said looking at the darkening sky, "ok be careful" I told him as he teleported away, I was setting another flower pot on the table when Zombelle ran into the house "Elle!" she yelled, "whats wrong?" I asked a little scared, "it's dad" She replied,

I sat next to my sisters and tried not to cry, my sisters were in tears at the tragic news, my father had been taken out of the world, "ok i'm here" Steve said walking in with Zombelle, "what happened?' he asked holding my hand, "m-my father is gone" I wimpered, "i'm so sorry" he said hugging me, "why did this have to happen on our anniversary?" I asked, "I don't know" he replied stroking my hair "i'm going to take her home now ok?" he said to my sisters, "ok thats fine with us" arachne said, "just take good care of her ok?" Zombelle added, "I will" he replied.

We got back to the hut and I finished cooking "I'm going hunting I'll be home soon" he said grabbing his bow, "ok be careful" I said turning back to the furnace as he walked out the door, "why did he have to leave" I asked myself "me and him were always so close I don't know what happened" at that moment I couldn't help but cry.

**Meanwhile in the Stronghold**

"Princess I have news" a Skeleton said, "let me guess, its my sisters wedding anniversary" she said annoyed, "Yes and no if is her anniversary but its also about your father" he replied, this sparked her interests, "what about my father?" She asked, "he is gone" he said slowly, "finally, our wait is over we can leave, and I think I should pay my littlest sister a visit" she laughed,

**Back to the hut **

"Hi honey" I heard behind me, "hi mom" I said hugging her, "sweety I have something I need to tell you" she said stroking my hair "now that you fathers gone I'm afraid I need to ask you something very important", "what is it?" I asked, "I need you and Steve to rule the world" she said looking into my eyes, "but I can't, I'm not a princess anymore" I replied, "if you put on my crown all your powers will come back" she said taking off her crown, "but I need to tell Steve this" I said backing away from my mother, "we will tell him together just put on the crown" she said,

"No"

"Endelia. Put. On. The. Crown!

"NO!"

"YOU LITTLE WITCH, THAT'S IT"

I saw my mothers body transform into someone I never wanted to see again, "Skellia?" I asked scared "hello little sister" she said walking over to me "now I tryed to be nice but you've forced my hand" she kneeled down and touched my cheek "you really have grown" she said "but your still my younger sister" she grabbed the crown and put it on my head "sweet dreams" was all I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok so that was the first chapter, review if you want me to do more and I sure as heck will**

**My spring break**

**To do list**

**Eat**

**Sleep **

**Watch anime **

**And**

**PLAY MC!**

**-Mythany**

**TheQueenOfSneaks**


End file.
